Married Life
by DisneyLover903
Summary: Chad goes to bed at night as a young 17 year old, and he wakes up 34! He's married to Sonny and they have kids! Will he ever return to being a teenager? Or will he learn to love his new life? Read to find out! Dedicated to McLovinIt and her story. CHANNY!
1. MASH

**AN: This is a new story I got an idea from reading another story I got from McLovinIt. It is the same general plot line but from Chad's perspective if this happened to him. The story I am talking about it **_**I'm married to you? **_**I did ask for permission, which I believe more people should do and I dedicate this story to McLovinIt. Please enjoy and read her stories!**

**Inspiration: McLovinIt's story, **_**"I'm Married to You?"**_

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC! **

"I am so bored!" I complained. I was sitting on the couch in the prop house with my girlfriend Sonny at my side. She had her head resting on my shoulder and she was playing with her fingers. She was obviously bored too. Tawni was sitting in a chair on one side of the couch and Nico (yes I know his name) was sitting in his game chair on the other side of the couch.

"Stop complaining!" she said yelled. She tapped my leg as if she was punishing me._ Was that supposed to hurt?_

"I know what we could do!" yelled Tawni. She stood up and walked over to the desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil.

"Are we writing sketches?" asked Nico.

"Then I'm out." I said standing up. Even though I was dating Sonny and I have been on the show, I still didn't watch it. Ok, I did, but only sometimes. Ok, I watch it every week, I don't want to be spoiled by them writing the sketches right in front of me! I just used the whle 'I hate the show thing' as a cover up. Sonny knows about it too. She watches it with me after the filming on Friday nights.

"No!" said Sonny, grabbing my hand. I sat back down next to her and she reassumed her original position on my shoulder.

"We are going to play the classic game of MASH!" said a giddy Tawni.

"Isn't that a little first grade?" asked Nico.

"Yeah but it's still fun." said Sonny. _Great, now I have to like it. _If Sonny likes the game, that means I have to too. It's kinda a rule, more like a secret rule of the guys. Nico had to play along too. He wasn't going out with Tawni but they both acted like they were.

"Sonny! Do me first!" _That's what she said. Dang Grady, changing my mind. I really spend to much time with the Randoms over here. _I gave myself a mental slap for thinking those thoughts.

"Ok," she took the peice of paper and pencil from Tawni. "First we need 3 boys names and I'll put a fourth."

"Ok, Nico, Grady, and Chad."

"Hey! I'm taken!" _Yes, I am very loyal to my girl._

"Yeah he's taken!" yelled Sonny.

"I know, it makes it more fun if I land on him!" I hoped she wouldn't land on my name.

"Fine," she groaned as she wrote down my name. "Then your fourth boy name will be James Conroy!" Nico and I burst out laughing.

"Hah! That would suck if you landed on him!" yelled Nico.

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever." said an annoyed Tawni.

"Next is Cars, pick 3."

"Mustang, BMW and a Porsche! I'm gonna drive in style!"

"Not if you land on the fourth choice, which is a slug-bug!" said Sonny.

"That's still cute." said Tawni.

"Yeah for a girl." smirked Nico.

"I wonder why I think it's cute?" said Tawni sarcastically.

"Ok next we need job options." said Sonny.

"Actress, singer, or Model"

"Or movie producer." chimed in Sonny. "Last but not least is kids. How many?"

"1, 2, and 3."

"I didn't know you want kids." I said.

"Heck yeah! Lots of little Tawni's running around. Who wouldn't want that?"

"Most of the world..." I heard Sonny under her breath as she wrote down a 0 as the last digit on the list.

"I heard that!"

"Well it's true!" I said defending her.

"Come on guys let's not fight. Tawni, tell me when to stop." She started to draw a swirl at the top of the paper.

"Stop!" she yelled after a few seconds.

"Your number is 8." She started to cross things off the list. I was off in the first few seconds so I was safe. I stopped peeking after that cause that's all I really cared about.

"Here, read it!" she said handing it to Tawni.

"Ok so I will be marrying Nico," she flashed him a smile and he returned it with a wink. I felt like I could gag even though me and Sonny do the stuff all the time. "I will be driving a Mustang and I will be a Movie Producer. And I will have 1 kid."

"That's a good life right there." commented Sonny.

"Sounds good to me." said Nico.

"Yeah but me and Sonny's will be better." I bragged.

"How can youn say me and Sonny?" asked Tawni.

"Lucky guess." I smart mouthed.

"Ok, do me. For Boys, Chad Nico and Grady."

"And James Conroy."

"Cars are Mustang, Slug-Bug, and Porsche."

"And a mini-van!"

"Eww Gross!" I yelled.

"Yeah! Why would you do that?" asked Sonny.

"Too be mean." She had an evil little giggle follow that. "Now 3 jobs please."

"Actress, Movie Producer, Singer."

"Or model."

"Awe thank you! And I wan to have 1, 2, or 3 kids."

"Or 4! You are definately having kids!"

"Sweet!" _Crud, 4 kids? Thats alot._

"Ok now tell me when to stop."

"Stop!" She yelled after about 2 seconds after.

"Your number is 3." she started to cross things off and she handed Sonny the paper. "Read it!"

"I will marry Chad." I pecked her on the cheek on the news. "I will drive a Porsche and be an actress with our 2 kids!" _That is an awesome life. I am excited for the future, some what._

"That's awesome." I said.

"I know!" said Tawni.

"You know I would love to stay, but I have to go film." Her smile turned into a frown as I stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow." I kissed her on the forehead and left the prop house calling out "I love you!" On the way out.

After filiming I was dead tired. I decided to text Sonny a good night text and then I hit the hey even though it was only 9:30. I thought about that awesome future MASH has planned out for us. Even though it is completely fake.

**AN: There was the first chapter! Please review!**


	2. Surprise from God

**AN: Here is the next Chapter! Thank you thank you thank you for all of the reviews and subscriptions! I woke up this morning with over 100 emails from FF reguarding this story! You guys are the best! Enjoy!**

**Inspiration: McLovinIt's "I'm married to you?"**

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC!**

I rubbed my eyes awake as I sat up in bed. I took around my dressing room, to see that I wasn't in my dressing room. I was in a nice bedroom, tan walls and a red accent. It was very royal looking, like it should be owned by a king, but then again I was Chad Dylan Cooper. I looked at the bed I was in to see gold sheets and a lump beside me. I pulled back the covers to see that the lump was a burnette. _What the hell? _She stirred and I saw her face. It was the face of a girl obviously, but she was a little bit older. She looked around the age of 30. _30?! What the hell?_

"Ahh!" I screamed. The women jumped up from where she was laying.

"What's wrong?" she asked worried.

"This is!" I yelled. I got out of the bed and ran out the door. I peeked in to the first door I saw and hopped in saying it was a bathroom. I turned on the light and splashed some water on my face. After I was able to see again I looked up into the mirror, but it wasn't me who was staring back at me. He was a little older, about the same age as the women. _Holy crap! I'm old! No! No! No! _I kept splashing water in my face hoping it was a bad dream.

"No! No! No!" I said between splashes. I heard a knock on the door. "Ahh!" I yelled at the shock.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" asked the same voice from the bedroom.

"Why are you calling me that? How did I get here? I'm supposed to be in my bed room in my house, texting my girlfriend!" I yelled.

"Are you alright? That show ended years ago."

"No! Thats not possible! Then what about my girlfriend?" I asked.

"You don't have a girlfriend, I hope, your married."

"What the hell?! I am not married! My girlfriends name is Sonny Munroe! We have been dating for 3 months! I just saw her yeaterday, before rehearsal!"

"Um Chad, honey?" she said uncertainly.

"How did you know my name? I didn't say it!" I yelled.

"Because I'm your wife, Alison Munroe Cooper." she stated.

"Well miss Sonshine, tell me something about me that I told her and only her!" _Try that imposter!_

"You only eat Dark Chocolate because Zac Efrons favorite is Milk!" _Damn, she was right._

"That doesn't prove anything!" I yelled.

"I don't know what's wrong with you right now, but can you stop yelling? You'll wake the kids!"

"What kids?" I asked.

"Taylor and Aaron, the twins? There is something wrong, can you please come out?" she asked. I opened the door just a crack to see if it was safe. It was just her, in a tee shirt and pants with a worried look on her face.

"You look like Sonny, but your older. She is only 17 your 30 something."

"Yeah and your 34, I'm 33."

"I'm old!" I screamed.

"Shh! The kids!" she said.

"I'm old!" I whisper screamed.

"Come here," she grabbed my hand. There was a definate spark, the only spark I ever got was from Sonny. _Creepy..._

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Our room." She took me into the same room I woke up in. She jestered for me to sit on the bed as she walked over the dresser. She opened the top drawer and pulled out a photo album. "Do you remember this?" she said, pointing to the book.

"No." I said flatly.

"Here," she opened the book to the first page. It was a wedding picture, of me when I looked much closer to what I was last night. Early 20s maybe. The bride was Sonny, she looked the same as always. Long brunette hair under a gorgous vail with a beautiful dress.

"Wow, Sonny looks beautiful." I said in awe.

"I know it was the best day of my life." she muttered.

"That day hasn't happened yet!" I said.

"Yes it has! Don't you remember. We got married on the beach, Tawni was the maid of honor and Skylar was the best man." _Tawni! Yes, she'll know what she's talking about! I'll have to call her._ "Then we found out I was pregnant and we had the twins."She turned the page and it was a picture of 2 kids, about 5 years old each. "See, that's Taylor," she said pointing to the girl "and this is Aaron." she said pointing to the boy. The boy looked just like me, but instead of my dreamy blond hair and blue eyes, he had darker hair and brown eyes. The girl was completly different. She had my gorgous blue eyes and curly blond hair. They were obviously feturnal twins.

"So your trying to tell me, that we're married and have 2 kids? What next, your a famous actress and we have a porsche?"

"2 actually." _Holy crap! This is just like the game we played before rehearsal? CASH? MASH? It doesn't matter now, all that crap came true and I missed half of my life. _

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." I muttered.

"What?" asked so called Sonny.

"I played that stupid game and all that stuff came true!" I said standing up. "Now I've missed half of my life because Tawni was bored!"

"I don't know what you mean." said Sonny.

"You don't remember it because it was yesterday for me but it was over 15 years for you!" I yelled.

"Mom?" I heard a girl voice come from the other side of the door.

"Great now, their awake." muttered Sonny. "Yes?"

"What day is it?" asked the voice.

"Monday," she said. "Go get up your brother and get ready for school. You leave in 25 minutes, your father is driving you to school."

"I don't know how to get to school!" I said.

"Yes you do, now go get ready. It was a nice little game to start the morning with but now we have to get serious." she laughed. She walked into the closet and started looking at her wardrobe. I followed her and saw there was a second closet. I stepped in and picked out some nice black pants and a blue dress shirt. I stepped out and I had 10 minutes. I brushed my hair slightly and pulled on some shoes that I found. I left the bed room and walked down the hall to find a kitchen it was beutiful. It was like the bedroom but slightly different. Instead of a white accent it was black instead. As I stood in awe of the kitchen Sonny came runnig up from behind me.

"Come on we got to go!" she said. She threw me the keys to the red porsche. "Aaron, Taylor, go with your father!" she yelled.

"Come on guys." I said pretending to know what I was talking about. The twins came out with back packs on. They were older than the photo, more like 8 than 5. They got into the car and I got into the driver's seat. I was driving a porsche! Sweet! I put in the key and turned it, starting up the car. Every boys dream is to hear that amazing noise. I pulled out of driveway to start my attempt to drive to school.

**AN: That was interesting... Let's see if Chad can get to school. In the next chapter your going to get to know Aaron and Taylor better. Please review! And thank you for all the other ones!**

**DisneyLover903**


	3. The Best Day

**AN: Ok I got excited and put the third chapter up the same day as the second. Please Enjoy!**

**Inspiration: McLovinIt's 'I'm married to you?"**

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC! Or Taylor Swift.**

"How old are you guys?" I asked the twins as I pulled out of the driveway. I took a random turn to the right seeing if I can get out of the neighborhood.

"8," replied Aaron.

"And a half," added Taylor. "Shouldn't you know?"

"Just making sure you knew," I lied. Being an actor had it's benefits. "What school do you go to?"

"Freedman's School for the Future Famous." said Aaron. "You know how to get there right?"

"Yeah," I said as I punched in the name into the GPS.

"Daddy, why are you acting so weird?" asked Taylor.

"Daddy had a rough night." They both gasped.

"Were you and Mommy fighting?!" asked Aaron.

"Of course not Aaron," _I think that's him. _"Me and Mommy don't fight. Daddy just woke up with a surprise from God."

"Ooh! What surprise?" asked Taylor.

"I'll keep that to my self." Of course, if I told them they would think their father was crazy. They wouldn't believe me if I told them their father was still only 17.

"Can I have Chasity over tonight?" she asked changing the subject.

"I don't think so Taylor." _Yes! I know their names!_

"Why not?!" she complained.

"Because I said so!"

"That's not a good reason!"

"It's a perfectly good reason!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is! If you say one more thing about it Chasity won't be coming over the whole week!" _That felt good. Go power!_

"Fine."

"Fine." _Force of habit._

"Good."

"Good." _Hey, she's just like me. She is my kid. _A school came up on the right. We pulled into the parking lot. I got out of the car and the kids follwed. As I closed the door Taylor looked over the lot.

"Chasity!" she yelled. She ran across the street barely avoiding a car.

"Look both ways!" I yelled, I had a fatherly instict. After crossing the street with Aaron, I saw Taylor chatting with a blond that I am pretty sure was Chasity. Behind Chasity was an older blond which I'm guessing was her mom. The mom looked like Tawni, and dressed like Tawni, I hope she's Tawni.

"Hey Tawn," _Please be Tawni, please be Tawni!_

"Hey Chad," _Thank you Lord for once again another miracle. _"You ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"Career Day silly." _Yep, that's Tawni._

"What's Career Day? And when did I sign up for it?" I asked.

"Sonny signed you up last week."she said. "She said you have nothing to do in the day since your movie finished."

"What am I supposed to talk about?"

"Your movie, 17 Again." _I wish. _"It premeires Friday."

"What's it about? I need something!"

"Ugh..."

"I'm going home!" I said. Before I could take a step I had twon 8 year-olds on my legs.

"No!" I heard Taylor yell.

"You said you would stay!" said Aaron. They both looked up with sad eyes. Aarons were big like Sonny's full of desire and hope. While Taylor's were deep blue, almost bluer than mine.

"Sweethearts, you know I would," Taylor's eyes started to well up with tears. They were hard to turn down. "Ok I'll stay."

"Yay! Thanks Daddy!" yelled Taylor. She immediately jumped off and went back to talking to Chasity. She was an amazing little actor. I looked up at Tawni with a surprised look on my face.

"Hey, she's yours." she said. Aaron retreated from my leg a little bit slower, not sure of his actions.

The school bell went off. Taylor and Aaron both grabbed one of my hands and they started to lead me into the school building. It was a typical classroom hallway, with bulletin boards with the students work on them. The twins pulled me into a 3rd grade classroom. On the wall it spelled out "Mr. Brochu's 3rd Grade" and underneath it had all the students names. The room was flooded with parents. I think I even saw Angelina Jolie with one of her many adopted kids.

"You must be Mr. Cooper." I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around to see what I think is Mr. Brochu. He was one of those old fat guys that everyone loves. I'm glad he became a teacher, he looked like he would be good with kids.

"And you must be Mr. Brochu." I said shaking his hand.

"I am sure you are excited for seeing the performances today." he said.

"Looking forward to it." _Performances?_

"Taylor is very excited to sing. Wonderful voice, and Aaron and her are fabulous actors. They're going places."

"Thank you, she gets her voice from her mom."

"Yes, Alison I beleive? Why don't you go take a seat, we are about to start the show." He showed me to where the audience will be sitting.

"Well it was nice to meet you." I said.

"Nice to meet you too." I turnde around and grabbed Tawni.

"I thought you said I would be speaking today?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, about that, I lied. Come on, it's going to start." she pulled me over to the chairs. We took a seat in the second row. Mr. Brochu walked up to the front of the classroom.

"Hello everyone, I would like to thank you for coming to our preformance day." Everyone clapped. "So we are going to start with a song from Taylor Cooper." We all clapped some more and Tawni and I cheered. Taylor walked out with a stool and sat on it as her brother handed her an acoustic guitar. Aaron came and sat by me.

"Before I start I want to dedicate this original song to my father Chad Dylan Cooper." She started to strum.

**(AN: This isn't an original song, it is The Best Day by Taylor Swift not Taylor Cooper. Anyway, continue.)**

_"I'm 5 years old, _

_It's getting cold,_

_I've got my big coat on._

_I hear your laugh,_

_And I kept smiling at you,_

_Run and run. _

_Past the pumpkin patch_

_In the tractor ride._

_And now, the sky is gold._

_I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home._

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall,_

_I know your scared of anything at all._

_Too know if Snow White's house is near or far away_

_But I know I had the best day, with you, today._

_I have an excellent father,_

_His strength is making me stronger._

_God smiles on my little brother._

_Inside and out they're better than I am._

_I grew up in a pretty house and I,_

_Had space to run,_

_And I, had, the best days with you._

_There is a video I found from back when I was 3._

_You set up a paint set in the kitchen and your talking to me._

_It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarves._

_Daddy smiled and said "Your the prettiest ladie in, the whole wide world."_

_Now I know why all the trees change in the fall._

_I know you were on my side, even when I was wrong._

_And I love you for me giving me your eyes, staying back and watching me shine._

_And I didn't know if you knew, but I'm taking this chance to say,_

_That I had the best day with you, today."_

That was the end of the song. Everyone cheered and she got a standing ovation from everyone, everyone except her brother.

"Come on, congradulate your sister."

"No, she has had enough congrats."

"Why do you say that?" I said as I sat down.

"She's such a great singer and actor, and I'm not."

"Well that's ok, acting is about expressing your feelings in a different way, but not everyone can do it."

"Yeah, but you and mom are so good at it. That's even how you met."

"Just because I'm an actor it doesn't mean you have to be one."

"But it does, I must have gotten some talent from you guys."

"You want to hear a secret?" I whispered.

"Yes!" he said excitedly.

"Shh, shh. Ok you know superheroes?" I asked him.

"Yeah, who doesn't?" he said in a cocky manor.

"Did you know that sometimes they're kids sometimes don't have superheroes."

"Really?" he gasped.

"Yeah, when a boy and girl superhero have a kid, sometimes the powers cancel each other out, it's sad really."

"It is."

"Yeah, the same with actors too. Sometimes 2 actors talents can cancel each other and some of their kids don't get the same talents."

"That happened to me!"

"Sucks huh?"

"Majorly." We both made throw up noises at the thought.

"Do you really want to be an actor?"

"Not really." he said looking at the floor.

"It's ok, you don't have too. Do you have something else in mind?"

"You want to hear a secret?"

"Sure."

"I want to be a football player."

"That's awesome, man. We can sign up when you come home tonight. We'll talk to mom and you can start practicing."

"I can?!" he said excitedly.

"On one condition." He groaned. "Just be nice to your sister."

"Ok."

"That's my boy."

"Did you like the song dad?" asked Taylor from behind me.

"I loved it," I said as I hugged her. She took a seat next to Aaron. The rest of the show went by slowly and Taylor and Aaron were playing hand games with each other. I knew as a parent I should have stopped them and told them to pay attention but they were getting along and thats all I wanted.

**AN: Awe, a sweet moment with his kids. Maybe this future isn't so bad after all... Please review.**


	4. Tour de Casa a la Cooper

**AN: Thank you for all of the reviews! you make me smile on the inside. Here is the fourth chapter! This one concentrates al little bit more on Chad figuring some things out and there is more CHANNY in this chapter. Please enjoy!**

**Inspiration: McLovinIt's "I'm married to you?"**

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC!**

After the show, I hugged my kids goodbye and Tawni told me that they ended school at 3:00. I had a few hours to see if I could figure out my life, I mean future me's life. After being lost for the second time that day, I made it into my driveway. I had made a list of things to do mentally before Sonny got home.

**1. **Find out the Date.

**2. **Learn the layout of my house

**3. **Learn what has happended in the past 17 years.

Short list but it was going to be hard to acomplish, I started right when I got home. I started looking for the computer of the house and I found one in library/office thing. The room was gorgous though. It had wooden book shelves full of books. Classics, newer books, and even a whole shelf dedicated to the 3rd grade reading level the twins were at. There were 3 couches each with a reading light next to them. Wooden panels paved the floors and ceilings, with a spiral staircase that led to a balcony with another small reading area that looked over the neighborhood. It was a beauty.

I grabbed a laptop and took a seat on one of the couches. Google was the homepage. I noticed the date was May 17, 2027, that meant only one thing. Well two things actually. One, I was old, and two Sonny's birthday was in 2 days. I needed to find a gift and soon. Than I googled my self. Another benefit from being an actor. I started with googling 'Chad Dylan Cooper 2011'. One year after that game. Me and Sonny were still together and we were seen celebrating our anniversary. Mackenzie Falls was still good and so was So Random, nothing changed.

Next I searched 'Chad Dylan Cooper 2013'. Yet again me and Sonny were together, but So Random was gone. Sonny starred in her first movie, Princess Protection Program. 2014, Mackenzie Falls was down now and me and her were starring in our first movie together, Valentine's Day. 2015, I proposed to her in the old prophouse of So Random and we got married at that same spot. 2016 we went to the Olympics together to promote our new movie. 2017, we bought our house this year and I was in a movie called Dear John, and she was in a movie called Letters to Juliet. 2018 we found out Sonny was pregnant. 2019, the twins were born on July 16, Taylor at 10:20 am and Aaron at 10:32. 2020, new movie Chek Yes Juliet. 2021 new movie called Starstruck. 2022 no movies this year, but Sonny filmed a big So Random reunion. 2023 there was a Mackenzie Falls reunion. 2024, twins start school. 2025, Sonny stars in Camp Rock. 2026, I film 17 again. 2027, Sonny is currently filming Marley and Me, and I have a movie premiere this friday. Man, alot has happened and that's just what the press knows about.

I went back into my bedroom and brought out that photo album showed me earlier. I opened the first page to see my wedding picture again. Under it had the caption, _December 30, 2015. _Well I now know my anniversary, that will come in handy. The next picture was me and her in front of our new house. Next it was a picture of Sonny being pregnant, she looked cute with a baby bump. I am kind of happy I missed that part, I avoided the hormones and weird cravings. I turned the page to the twins birthday. It was both of them in a crib, under it there was a caption that said 6 weeks, then it had a picture of each of their birthday parties all the way up to 8, and then there was picture saved for 9.

I put the album back and started rummaging through the drawer. I pulled out another book that said Diary. It was obviously Sonny's, but this could help fill in the cracks of my past. I opened it to the first page, it dated all the way back to May 16, 2010. That was the day we played MASH.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today me Tawni, Nico, and Chad all played the first grade game MASH. It was so childish, but so fun._

That was it fot that day, she wasn't much of a writer. I skepped forward a few pages, to the date February 14, 2015.

_Dear Diary,_

_Chad proposed today! I knew it was going to come I just didn't know when! We ave been living together for a while and now and we have, done 'it.' I am so excited! Tawni is going to be the maid of honor and we are going to get married in our favorite place in the whole wide world, the So Random Prophouse!_

Good job Cooper, you proposed on Valentine's Day. Very romantic. I read a few more pages and got all the way up to present day.

_Dear Diary,_

_My birthday is in 3 days and I am super excited!_

That was it. Real deep Sonshine.

After doing my research I began to explore my house a little more throughly. I walked down the hall and turned into a door. It was a home theater, with dark marroon walls and I giant flat screen tv. There were 2 chairs, a love seat and a couch, perfect for movies. The next room I walked into was actually an entrence to the outdoors. I had a gorgous looked more like a jungle lake then a pool, but it was beautiful. I went back inside and walked into a room that was a recording studio. It had 2 guitars and recording equipment. We must take Taylor's music seriously, I see why Aaron's a little jealous. I walked into a girls room, I hoped. If it was my son's, we have a problem. It had pink carpet and lime green walls, but one was black with polka dots. There was a guitar on the wall and it was a very obnoxious design. But it was obnoxious in a good way. I walked into Aaron's room was blue with a red and white accent and he had lots of books. At least he was smart even though he can't act.

As soon as I finshed my tour, I had enough time to get in the car and pick up the kids befor Sonny got home.

"Hi Dad!" yelled my kids as I got out of the car. _My kids, that sounds right._

"Hey guys!" I said kneeling down into a hug. When we broke apart Aaron tripped Taylor.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"Aaron! Remember what we talked about?"

"Yes. Sorry."

"That's my boy." I said shaking his hair. Chasity, Tawni's daughter came out with Tawni.

"Hey Chad, I need you to watch Chasity for me tonight." she said.

"Ok, when will you pick her up?"

"Around 7." Tonight I had another list of things to do. This was my list to work on with Sonny.

**1. **Give her some attention.

**2. **See if she has changed in the past 17 years.

**3. **See if I have changed in the past 17 years.

Now I had another item.

**4. Keep the twins busy.**

The last one was important, if the twins were constantly bugging me, I wouldn't get anything done. I grabbed Aaron and Taylor's hands and Chasity grabbed Taylor's other hand. I led them to the porsche. Since there was only 2 seats in the back Taylor and Chasity sat there, but they didn't do it first try.

"Aaron, sit up front with me." I said motioning him to the passenger seat.

"Why does he get to sit up front? I'm older." complained Taylor. Chasity climbed into the back humbly without a word. I can't beleive someone like that can come out of a Tawni.

"You have a friend over, you have to sit with her." I pointed out.

"But I want to sit up front!" she yelled. I heard a giggle come from the back of the car, ok she was Tawni's. Taylor was embarrasing himself.

"If you want to sit up front, you can sit in your room the whole night and Chasity can play with Aaron." I threatened.

"NO!" she screamed. NOw Aaron and Chasity were both laughing and Taylor was glaring at the both of them.

"Then get in the back." I opened the door for her.

"Fine!" I held back my first instict to retort back with another fine. It was harder then I thought. I got home in 6 minutes, without getting lost! Yes! I got out and brought them into the house. They put down thieir backpacks by the door. Then all 3 of them ran up the stairs into Taylor's room. I walked into the kitchen and there was a note on the fridge.

_Chad,_

_I will be home at 4. Tawni is having us babysit Chasity tonight so pick her up from school when you get back from whatever it is your doing._

_-Sonny_

The note came a little late, I looked at the clock and it said 3:40. I had 20 minutes. I walked into the home theater and there was a large DVD cabinet. I was looking for home movies and there was a whole colecction of them compacted into 5 discs. I took out the first one and popped it in. I clicked on the option play all. It started with our wedding day. Marshall was minstering, I couldn't hear anything though, it was filmed on an old video camera. I saw Sonny and I mouth I do and then we kissed. I had a tear form in my eye. I wanted to get back to my own age more then ever now. I had missed all this and the 17 year old me gets a chance to live it, but I don't. Next was a video of our reception and they showed us cutting the cake.

The next video was me and her on our houneymoon. It was in Hawaii. We were in the water ksiing and goofing around. The video was profesionally done because the poperazzi filmed it. Talk about invading privacy. I continued watching videos until I heard footsteps, they were Sonny's. She watched in and came in and sat down on the love seat next to me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"How long have you been watching?" she asked playing with my hand.

"For about 20 minutes, I've been waiting for you to come home." Then I kissed her. She hadn't lost her touch of kissing talent. We sat there making out for about 5 minutes the she broke away.

"Not when the kids are awake." she said.

"Ok, tonight when they go to bed?" I asked.

"It's a date." she said. We got up from the couch and went back to the kitchen.

"So how was your day?" I said trying to make conversation.

"Ok I guess, I have one more week of filming and then I'm done and I'll be home."

"That's great." I said.

"What do you want to eat tonight?" she asked.

"What do you want?"

"YOu know what we haven't had in a while?"

"What?"

"Panda Express." she said as she smiled.

"That used to be your favorite when we first started dating."

"Yeah I know, I don't even think the kids have had it yet."

"I'll call around 5." I smiled.

"Thank you." she pecked me on the lips and then she started walking towards our room to get undressed and into something a little more comfortable.

*

**

***

****

******

********

**********  
Eating.

**********

********

******

****

**

After we ate a delicous meal of Panda Express, Tawni picked up Chasity and I helped Taylor and Aaron with their homework. After that it was 8 oclock and I helped get them ready for bed. After me and Sonny told them good night, we went back to our room.

"Hey hotstuff," she said. She started kissing me on the bed. She pulled me on top of her and we sarted deepening it. She stsarted to undo my shirt.

"Wait," I said pulling away from her.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a naughty voice.

"I can't do this."

"Why not?" she asked worried.

"You'll think I'm crazy if I told you."

"I think your crazy all the time, but I live with it." she teased.

"Ok, I am actually 17 and you are actually 16. I somehow got thrown into the future and I don't remember anything that has happened in the past 17 years! That's why I was watching home movies, trying to get some knowledge before you got home." I explained.

"Cute game, didn't we already play this today though." she said sitting up and giggling.

"Don't you understand, it's not a game!" I yelled.

"Come on, you expect me believe that some how you jumped into the future?"

"Yes! Yesterday when I was still 17, we played this game, I think it was called MASH. It predicted all this stuff and I didn't believe it and then it all came true!" I yelled. She stood up from the bed and walked to the drawer where her diary and album was. She pulled out a peice of paper and brought it to me. It was the old peice of paper we played MASH on, except instead of saying 'MASH' at the top, it was retitled 'Goals'.

"I saved it." she said. "And so did Tawni. We made it our goal to make this future come true."

"Wow," I said going over the paper.

"You really don't remember anything that has happened over the past 17 years?"

"Not really, I did some research today trying to get the basics down."

"You couldn't possibly learn everything on your own." she joked.

"I can always try." I smirked.

"Tomorrow I am going to take the day off from work and we are going to teach you everything you need to know about being Chad Dylan Cooper." she smiled.

"Can't wait." I said.

"Come on, let's go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow." she said as she laid down. Something was finally going right.

**AN: Now he is getting some help so this will be better for him. And there will be pictures on my profile for their house. Please review!**


	5. Goals

**AN: Here is the next chapter. Thank you for all the reviews! But before I start, I would like to say sorry for the spelling errors. My computer is old and ghetto and doesn't have it and I suck at spelling. Sorry. Please Enjoy!**

**Inspiration: McLovinIt's 'I'm married to you?'**

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC!**

I slowly opened my eyes to start learning about me. I looked around the somewhat familiar master bedroom that was somehow mine. I looked for my wife expecting her to be next to me, she wasn't. I climbed out of the bed and went out into the hall. As I walked I passed a mirror. Because of my terrible habit, I went back to fix my hair. I stepped in front of the mirror to see my 34 year-old self that I met yesterday, but it wasn't a 34 year old man staring back at me. He was much older and more mature. More like he was in his forties. I touched my face to see if it was me. It was.

"Ahh!" I let out a quiet shriek now knowing that I had kids that I needed to keep asleep. "This can't happen again!" I whispered. I ran down into the kitchen, it was the same. I started to check all of the rooms of the house. The library, theatre, and pool were all the same. I continued to look for my wife as I checked on everything. Everything looked the same until I got to Taylor's room. It was no longer pink and polka dotted. It was empty. There were bare walls and no furniture. I went inside and whispered her name.

"Taylor, Taylor." I said quietly. She wasn't there. I left the room and ran down to Aaron's room. Thankfully his room was still intact, and there was a lump in his bed, but it was a bigger lump. I must of jumped forward a little bit father than I thought.

"Aaron, Aaron." I said shaking the lump awake.

"What what what?" he said as he sat up in bed. He was definately older. He looked more like 15 or 16 instead of 8.

"What is the date?" I asked him impatiently.

"May 18, 2035. Dad, I know your old and stuff, but your a little young for alztimers." he said rubbing his eyes.

"Where is Taylor and Mom?" I asked.

"They left 4 years ago. Don't you remember?"

"Refresh my memory."

"Taylor got her record deal but it was in London and Mom went with her. After 2 years of long distance relationship and fighting over her record deal, you guys got divorced. Any more questions?" he asked impatiently.

"No, go back to bed."

"Thank you." he said as he laid down. I left his room and I went back to mine. I sat down on my bed and started to cry. My life was great and my daughter ruined it. My son has turned into a lump who stays in bed all day, my wife left me and my daughter is a self centered international pop star. How did this happen to me? What did I do wrong? Before I knew it I was asleep once more.

...

I woke up again, not in my master bedroom and even older than before. I didn't even want to know the date. Anyway I wasn't in my bedroom anymore. I was dressed in rags and was in a bed with Aaron at my side.

"Aaron!" I said almost pushing him off the bed.

"What? I'm up." he muttered looking at me. He wasn't 16 anymore, he was a full grown man maybe 24.

"What happened to us? Where are we?" I asked.

"We are in our shack." I looked around, he was right.

"What happened to us. I used to be an actor with goals, wait goals!" I looked around to see if I had pockets. Luckily I did. I went through them to see if I had the MASH sheet. i hoped Sonny let me keep it, she did. I opened up the paper, it still had Tawni's writing all over it. I read through it just to see if it made me feel better, it didn't.

"I'm going back to bed, this is too much." I fell asleep once more.

...

I woke up once more, but not in a shack or master bedroom, I was in a hospital bed. I looked around, there were no visitors or anything. I didn't have any gifts but I had one card, and a signed picture of Taylor. I had a card from Aaron written on an old napkin. I threw the picture away and kept the napkin. Even through this horrible nightmare I call my life, my son stayed there for me. Taylor left and didn't offer support in anyway. I fell asleep once more with the napkin in my hand, hoping the next time I woke up, it would be better.

...

I woke up and but kept my eyes closed. I was scared to see where I ended up. I can't think of anything worse then a hospital bed. I sat up and started feeling around where I was sitting. There were sheets and a thick comfertor, and there was no lump beside me. I opened one eye scared to see what I was going to see. I relaxed as soon as I did. I opened up both eyes to see that I was in my dressing room with a giant picture of me. I looked at my hands, they were young again. I felt my face. No wrinkles! I jumped up from my bed and ran towards my vanity mirror. I saw a young 17 year-old staring back at me.

I started rejoycing in my room. I grabbed my phone and checked the date, May 17, 2010. I was back in my own time. It was 8:30 it was a little early but I ran down to Sonny's dressing room. It was locked but I was able to open it any way. I knocked it down, ok I didn't, I unlocked it with my key. I ran in to her bed and started kissing her and she woke up whe our lips touched, talk about Snow White. She broke away with a surprised look on her face.

"Well that's definately one way to start a morning." she said out of breath.

"I missed you so much." I said, embracing her in a hug.

"I saw you yesterday." she said rubbing her eyes.

"You don't know what I have been through last night." I said.

"What did you go through last night?" she asked.

"Let's just say your really sexy at age 30 and when we have kids, don't spoil the girl." I said. "Hey, do you have that paper we used yesterday for MASH?"

"Yeah," she pulled it out of a bedside table and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I pulled out a pen.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Doing some editing." I crossed out the MASH label on the top and wrote 'GOALS'.

_**THE END**_


	6. New Story on Fiction Press

**Dear Readers,**

**I know I have disappeared off of the face of the internet to fan fiction, well I was working on something else. I have been working on my original story called "Tales From the Driveway." (Do not bag on the title, as most of you know I am challenged when it comes to naming stories.) Basically its a fiction about a group of teens who live on this street called Champagne Blvd, mainly best friends Erin and Carmen. When a new boy moves down the street, the competition for his heart begins. They face many obstacles, some they almost don't over come. Will their friendship survive? And who will get the guy?**

**Please read it, and review it. You can be harsh, I encourage it. I put the link on my profile to my fiction press account where the story is located. **

**Thanks you guys :) **


End file.
